letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Everypedia:Polls
Naruto Who do you think is the best? Zero-Tailed Masked Leech 1 One-Tailed Shukaku Ten-Tailed Beast 2 Two-Tailed Monster Cat 3 Three-Tailed Giant Turtle 4 Four-Tailed Monkey 5 Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse 6 Six-Tailed Slug 7 Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle 8 Eight-Tailed Giant Ox Previous Eight-Tails Jinchūriki 9 Nine-Tailed Demon Fox A A Bird-Masked ANBU Member Boar-Masked ANBU Member Cat-Masked ANBU Member Abiru Zaku Abumi Muta Aburame Shibi Aburame Shikuro Aburame Shino Aburame Agari Ageha Ahiko Akaboshi Manabu Akado Yoroi Akadō Akahoshi Akamaru Iwana Akame Akane Akane's father Akatsuchi Jinin Akebino Chōji Akimichi Chōji's mother Chōza Akimichi Torifu Akimichi Unnamed Akimichi member Akino Akio Lars Alexandersson Amachi Amaru Amayo Ami Mujini Anano Aniki First Animal Path's former body Second Animal Path's former body Ao Aoi (game) Arashi Sandayū Asama Asura Path's former body Atsui Ayame Shibito Azuma B Baiu Baji Baki Baku (ANBU) Baku (summon) Bakuto Bando Bansai Bekkō Benten Bisuke Black Shadow Boxing Kangaroos Bull Buna Bunzō C C Chamū Chibi Chichiyasu Chief Elder Monzaemon Chikamatsu Chikara Chiriku Chishima Chiyo Chōhan Chōjūrō Chōseki Chūkichi Chūshin Conch King Condor Curse Jutsu Master Cursed Warrior D Daichi Tenzen Daikoku Tenzen's bodyguard Claw Daimyō Earth Daimyō Fang Daimyō Fire Daimyō Frost Daimyō Hot Water Daimyō Lightning Daimyō Tea Daimyō Water Daimyō Wind Daimyō (Part II) Wind Daimyō (Part I) Unnamed Daimyō Dajimu Darui Deidara Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Dengaku Denka Doki Dōshin Dread Lion E Ebisu Ebizō Emi Emiru En no Gyōja Monkey King: Enma Evil Minister of the Tea Daimyō F Fū (Jinchūriki) Fū Fudō Fuen Fugai Fūjin Fūka Fukasaku Fuki Fuki (Land of Sound) Fuku Kiyomu Fukuda Funari Daikoku Funeno Furofuki Futaba Mizore Fuyukuma G Gaara Gama Gamabunta Gamahiro Gamaken Gamakichi Gamariki Gamatatsu Gameru Gandō Gantetsu (Iwagakure) Gantetsu (Shinobazu) Gari Gatō Gatsu Hayate Gekkō Genmai Gennai Gennō Gennō's son Gen'yūmaru Genzō Gerotora Giant Anteater Giant Bee G cont. Giant Centipede Giant Crustacean Giant Drill-Beaked Bird Giant Multi-Headed Dog Giant Ninja Bird Giant Ox Giant Panda Giant Rhino Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon Giant Squid Three Giant Snakes Giichi Ginji Ginkaku Gitai Gonta Goshiki Gosunkugi Gōza Gozu Grandpa Gen Great Toad Sage Guren Guren (prisoner) Guruko Might Guy Gōzu H Kotetsu Hagane Haido Three Haimaru Brothers Hakkaku Haku Haku's Father Haku's Mother Hakui Han Hanare Hanzaki Hanzō Haruna Sakura Haruno Harusame Kakashi Hatake Sakumo Hatake Hāto Hayase Head Ninja of Kumogakure Headman's granddaughter Hibachi Hibachi's friend Hibari Hidan Hidero Shimon Hijiri Fukusuke Hikyakuya Hina Hiruko Hiruko (missing-nin) Hisame Hōki (Takumi) Hōki (Watari) Hōki (Takigakure) Hokushin Hokuto Hōsei Kisame Hoshigaki First Hoshikage Third Hoshikage Hōshō Hotaru Hotarubi Mangetsu Hōzuki Suigetsu Hōzuki Human Path's former body Hyō Hyūga Elder Hanabi Hyūga Hiashi Hyūga Hinata Hyūga Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hizashi Hyūga Hoheto Hyūga Kō Hyūga Neji Hyūga Tokuma Hyūga I Ibara Ibuse Ibushi Ichi Ichigen Inaho Inari Inomatsu Hana Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka Iou Isago Isaribi Ishidate Island Turtle Ittan Ittetsu Iwa Kunoichi Iwagakure Bodyguard Iyashi J J J's Partner Jako Jantō Jibachi Jiga Jigumo Jimei Jiraiya Jirōbō Jōseki Jūgo Jōmae Village Head K Kagari Kage (ANBU) Kageki Kagerō Kagura Kaguya Clan Patriarch Kahiko Agari Kaisen Kaiza Kaji Kajika Kakkō Fubuki Kakuyoku Kakuzu Kamatari Kamikiri Kamina Izumo Kamizuki Kanabun Kandachi Tekuno Kanden Kankurō Kanpō Kanryuu Kaori Karashi Karenbana Karin Karui Karura Kashike Kasumi Princess Kasumi Katazu Dan Katō Katsuyu Kazabune Dotō Kazahana Koyuki Kazahana Sōsetsu Kazahana Third Kazekage Fourth Kazekage Kazuma Kidōmaru Kigiri Kihō Kiki Kikujō K cont. Killer Bee Kimimaro Kin King Kinkaku Kintoki Dosu Kinuta Kiri (ninja) Unnamed Kiri ninja Kirisame Kitane Kitō Kitsuchi Kohada Kōji Komachi Komaza Kōmei Komugi Konan Kongō Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad Head Korega Korobi Kōsuke Kōta Kotohime Kujaku Kumadori Kumo Ship Captain Unknown Kumo Ninja Unnamed Kumo Ninja Bald-Headed Kumo-nin Brown-Haired Kumo-nin Kunihisa Kunijirō Murakumo Kurama Unkai Kurama Uroko Kurama Yakumo Kurama Kushimaru Kuriarare Kurobachi Kuromaru Raiga Kurosuki Kurotsuchi Kusabi Kusuma Kusuna Kusune Kusushi Kyodaigumo Kyōya L Rock Lee Lion-Turtle M Kisuke Maboroshi Kisuke's wife Mabui Mahiru Maki Manda Manda II Kosuke Maruboshi Matsu Matsuri Matsuri (Konoha) Meizu Menma Menō Messenger Lizard Shinobu Mibu Michy Midare Midori Midori (game) Mifune Migaki Hamaki Mimura Tomaru Minakura Minoji Miroku Anko Mitarashi Mitate Homura Mitokado Second Mizukage Mizuki Mizura Mo Moegi Mogusa Kunugi Mokume Momiji Momiji (Tanzaku) Zabuza Momochi Mondai Monju Ibiki Morino Idate Morino Mōryō Motoi Motoi Motoi's father Mozuku Mū Mubi Mukade Mukade (missing-nin) Jinpachi Munashi Murasame N Nae Nagare Nagato Nagato's Parents Naho Raidō Namiashi Minato Namikaze Nanafushi Nangō Unnamed Nara Clan Member Ensui Nara Shikaku Nara Shikamaru Nara Yoshino Nara Naraka Path's former body Natori Natsuhi Nauma Nawaki Nejiri Nekobaa Nekomata Nerugui Ni Ni's Dogs Yugito Nii Ningame Nishi Nobori Nurari O Oboro Ōkei Okisuke Okyō Omoi Onbu Ōnoki Orochimaru Orochimaru's Previous Body Otoha Otokaze Ōtora Ōwashi Oyone P Pakkun Pakura Pochi Ponta Potcha Preta Path's former body R Raijin Second Raikage Third Raikage Ranka Ranke Ranmaru Reki Renga Riichi Riichi (ninja) Rikumaru Rin Ameyuri Ringo Rinji Nadare Rōga Aoi Rokushō Rōshi Ruiga Ruiga's Piranha School Ruiga's Shark Ryōkan Agira Ryūdōin Genshō Ryūdōin Jakō Ryūdōin Rokkaku Ryūdōin Ryūgan Ryūsa Ryūsui S Sabiru Sabu Sadai Sage of the Six Paths Sagi Sai Sajin Sajō Sakon and Ukon Samidare Samui San Sanshō Sari Tsuzumi Sarugaku Asuma Sarutobi Biwako Sarutobi Hiruzen Sarutobi Konohamaru Sarutobi Sasuke Sarutobi Sasame Sasori Sasori's Father Sasori's Mother Satetsu Sazanami Seimei Seito Sekka Senju Clan Ancestor Hashirama Senju Tobirama Senju Tōka Senju Senta Sentoki Setsuna Shabadaba Shabadaba's Assistant Shiba Shibire Shibuki Shibuki's Father Shigure Shiho Shiin Madam Shijimi Shikazo Shima Shimeji Danzō Shimura Shin Shin'emon Shinga Shinnō Shinta Shion Shiore Hayama Shirakumo Shiranami Genma Shiranui Shiromari Shisō S cont. Shizuku Shizune Shoseki Shū Shura Sora Sōzu Spirit Beast Suguro Suien Fuguki Suikazan Suiko Sukima Sukune Sumaru Sumashi Sumire Suna Assassin Captain Suname Susuki Susuki (Land of Demons) Suzume Suzumebachi T Unnamed Tadpole Taiseki Taji Tajiki Takamaru Takishi Tamaki Tami Tango Tanishi Tanzō Taruho Iwashi Tatami Tatsuji Akari Tatsushiro Kuroma Tatsushiro Tayuya Tazuna Teguse Temari Temujin Tenga Tenten Tera Terai Mei Terumī Tetsuru Teuchi Tezuna Tobimaru Tobio Tonbo Tobitake Todoroki Tōfu Toki Toki (Shinobazu) Tomari Tonbee Tonton Tora (ANBU) Tora (cat) Kumade Toriichi Torune Tōu Towa Tsuba Tsubaki (parent) Tsubaki (anime) Tsubaki (game) Tsubusa Kin Tsuchi Tsuchigumo chief First Tsuchikage Tsuchino Tsukado Hikaru Tsuki Kakeru Tsuki Michiru Tsuki Tsukino T cont. Tsukino's father Tsukushi Tsunade Tsunami Tsurugi Misumi Tsurugi U Uchiha Clan Ancestor Fugaku Uchiha Hikaku Uchiha Inabi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Izuna Uchiha Kagami Uchiha Madara Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha Obito Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke's hawk Setsuna Uchiha Shisui Uchiha Tekka Uchiha Teyaki Uchiha Uruchi Uchiha Yakumi Uchiha Yashiro Uchiha Udon Ugai Ugatsu Ūhei Nigiri Umeboshi Umibōzu Iruka Umino Iruka's father Iruka's mother Urakaku Urushi Ushi Utakata Koharu Utatane Yūgao Uzuki Uzumaki Clan Leader Kushina Uzumaki Mito Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki V Village Headman W Kyūroku Wagarashi Waraji Jirōchō Wasabi Y Ya Yagura Yagura (anime) Yahiko Yajirobee Yakku Kabuto Yakushi Kabuto's Trainer Ino Yamanaka Inoichi Yamanaka Santa Yamanaka Aoba Yamashiro Yamato Yaoki Yashamaru Yomi Yone Kaede Yoshino Yotaka Yotsuki Clan Member Yūdachi Kurenai Yūhi Kurenai Yūhi's father Yui Yūkimaru Yūkimaru's mother Yūra Yurika Yurinojō Z Zaji Zangei Zenza Zetsu Zōri Which is the best jutsu? "Bashōsen" Coil of Fire 1 10-Hit Combo 100 Meter Punch 100% Single Punch 1000 Meter Punch 16 Hit Combo A Absolute: Fang Passing Fang Acid Permeation Adamantine Power: Acala Adamantine Prison Wall Air Raid Shot All Directions Shuriken All Weapons Above Heaven Almighty Sakura Altering Terrain Diagram Scroll Altogether Art Amaterasu Amaterasu Shield Amplification Summoning Technique Animal Cursed Seal Animal Path Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral Arhat Fist Arm of Shukaku Armour of Sand Armour of Sticky Gold Art (jutsu) Artistic Bird Assimilate All Creation Technique Assimilated Rock Blizzard Assimilated Rock Tank Assimilated Sand Binding Coffin Assimilated Sand Waterfall Funeral Asura Path Attack of the Twin Demons Attack of the White Serpents B Ballistic Waterwheel Bando's Chakra Armour Banshō Ten'in Barrier Encampment Method Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates Barrier Shatter Technique Barrier: Dome Method Formation Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison Bat Controlling Bat Controlling: Ultrasonic Mind Waves Beast Human Clone Beast Human Clone Combo Beast Human Martial Arts Secret Technique: Heaven Twin Fang Beast Wave Palm Beast Wave Violent Wind Palm Beauty of Figurative Art Bee Bomb Technique Bee Honey Technique Big-Boned Dive Big-Boned Go Round Big-Boned Megaton Binding Smoke Prison Black Lightning Black Passing Secret Fang Technique Machine One Shot Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot Black Secret Technique Machine Two Shot Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot Black Secret Technique: Salamander Black Secret Technique: Three Great Tragedies Blade of Wind Blade of Wind Barrage Blade of Wind Hurricane Blasting Ice Crystal Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Blazing Shuriken Dance Blessing of Heaven Blinding Bubbles Technique Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Blossom Aura Blossom Clone Explosion Blossom Clone Strikes Blossom Stream Blue Impact Body Absorption Body Alteration Body Elimination Technique Body Flame Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Body Revival Technique Body Shedding Body-Splitting Technique Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique Bolting Blossom Bone Projectiles Booby Trap Technique Bringer-of-Darkness Crusher Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Bubble Clone Technique Butterfly Bullet Bombing Byakugan Three Kicks Byakugan Three Strikes C C0 C1 C2 C3 C4 CHA Barrage Casualty Puppet Cat Genjutsu Chakra Blade: Straight Line Chakra Chains Chakra Draining Seal Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Hair Trap Technique Chakra Liquid Chakra Needle Technique Chakra Predation Chakra Propulsion Boots Chakra Rope Chakra Scalpel Chakra Scalpel Snake Crush Chakra Sensing Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash Chakra Threads Chakra Threads (Fūma) Chakra Transfer Technique Chaos Fan Dance Character Bind Technique Charge! Konohamaru Ninja Squad! Cherry Blossom Impact Chibaku Tensei Chidori Chidori Blade (Game) Chidori Breaker Chidori Current Chidori Rush Chidori Senbon Chidori Sharp Spear Chidori Sword Chidori: Raku Chidori: Thunder Chidori: Thunderclap Chimera Technique Chou Kasseikin Chōji Double Hand Super Slam Claw of Shukaku Clawing Swift Wolf Fang Clay Clone Cliff Climbing Practice Cloak of Invisibility Technique Clone Body Blow Clone Combo Clone Great Explosion Clone Spinning Shuriken Clone Technique Cloth Binding Technique Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading Cloud-Style Flame Beheading Cloud-Style Front Beheading Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading Colour Course Change Combination Art Combination Transformation Combo Rasengan Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique Concussive Chakra Cannon Contract Seal Copy Ninjutsu Creation Rebirth C cont. Creative Destruction Crescent Moon Rasengan Crimson Wetland Crow Clone Technique Crow Drill Crushing Snake Constriction Crystal Armour Crystal Release: Arrow of Light Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Lance Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Curse Doll Technique Curse Mandala Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood Cursed Blood Seal Queue Cursed Blood Seal Wave Cursed Seal Chakra Blast Cursed Seal of Earth Cursed Seal of Heaven Cursed Strength D Dance of the Beautiful Linen Dance of the Bell Tree Dance of the Camellia Dance of the Clematis: Flower Dance of the Clematis: Vine Dance of the Crescent Moon Dance of the Cypress Dance of the Demon Lily Dance of the Diamond World Dance of the Eightfold Vines Dance of the Hasagurama Dance of the Holly Dance of the Larch Dance of the Seedling Fern Dance of the Shikigami Dance of the Shikigami: Punishment Dance of the Spiral Basil Dance of the Willow Dance of the Zelkova Danzō's Juinjutsu Dark Medicine Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgment Dark Sealing Method Dark Smoke Sphere Darkness Wave Dashing Up Burning Spirit! Daytime Tiger Dead Demon Consuming Seal Dead Soul Technique Death Technique: Heart Sever Decapitating Airwaves Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody Demon Flute: Phantom Sound Chains Demon Fox Piledriver Demon Wind Bomb Demonic Haunts Disorder Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Flower Head Death Demonic Illusion: Flying Shadow Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Explosion Demonic Mirror Ice Murder Demonic Rush Demonic Thin Ice Mirrors Derangement Palm Desert Suspension Destroying Axe Fist Destruction Bug Aerial Assault Destruction Bug Fade Destruction Bug Grapple Destruction Bug Hail Destruction Bug Host Fang Destruction Bug Host Technique Destruction Bug Mass Projectile Destruction Bug Nihon Shock Destruction Bug Ocean Destruction Bug Projectile Destruction Bug Storm Destruction Bug Stream Destruction Bug: Pupa Destructive Barrier Formation Deva Path Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique Divine Entertainment Shuriken Double Dynamic Entry Double Human Bullet Tank Double Lariat Double Painful Sky Leg Double Rapid Rasengan Double Rasengan Dragon Flame Blitz Dragon Spying Technique Drilling Crimson Blade Drilling Finger Bullets Drilling Needles Drowning Bubble Technique Drunken Fist Dual Virgins Dusk Crow Genjutsu Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release: Dust Cone Technique Dust Wind Technique Dynamic Action Dynamic Entry Dynamic Marking E Earth Dragon Bullet Technique (Game) Earth Grudge Fear Earth Grudge Final Shot Earth Release Armour Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil Earth Release Shadow Clone Earth Release: Aggravated Rock Technique Earth Release: Antlion Technique Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars Earth Release: Devouring Earth Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Dropping Lid Earth Release: Earth Corridor Earth Release: Earth Dome Earth Release: Earth Dragon Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Fist Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling Earth Release: Earth Shaking Palm Earth Release: Earth Shore Return Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Earth Release: Hardening Technique Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Landslide Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Mud Body Technique E cont. Earth Release: Mud Indulgence Earth Release: Mud Wolves Earth Release: Mudslide Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation Earth Release: Parish Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising Earth Release: Rock Shelter Earth Release: Rock Staff Earth Release: Rock Trail Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Earth Release: Tunneling Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage Earth Release: Wheel of Fortune Edge of Chakra Eight Branches Technique Eight Gates Eight Trigrams Aerial Attack Eight Trigrams Breaching Empty Palm Eight Trigrams Crumbling Mountain Bombardment Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm Eight Trigrams Four Sky Palms Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin Absolute Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Protective Palms Eight Trigrams Spirit Palm Eight Trigrams Spirit Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Stream Palm Wave Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Palms Eight Trigrams Trap Formation Elbow Empty Cicada Shell Technique Enma Summoning: Thunderbolt Waltz Ephemeral Eternal Chaotic Dance Eternal Rival Evil Black Aura Evil Giant Evil Sealing Method Execution by Kiss Exploding Bubble Exploding Clay Exploding Clay Minions Exploding Clay: Twin Birds Exploding Dragon Strike Exploding Flame Shot Exploding Mine Exploding Sand Boulder Exploding Sasumata Attack Exploding Tag Extraction Technique Explosion Release: Landmine Fist Explosive Feathers Explosive Flower Extreme Decapitating Airwaves Extreme Fang Passing Fang Eye Mind Reading F Face Copying Technique Fairy Tale Destruction Fang Heaven Wolf Fang Passing Fang Fang Passing Insects Fang Fang Rotating Fang Fang Wolf Fang Fangs of Lightning Fart Feigning Sleep Technique Fighting Tongue Bind Fighting Tongue Slash Final Move Finger Engraving Seal Fire Barrage Fire Breath Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fire Tiger Explosion Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Flower Fire Release: Flame of the Salamander Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Small Fire Stream Fire Release: Soaring Flame Bullet Fire Release: Strong Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Fire Release: Uchiha Great Fire Fire Sealing Method Fire Storm Rasengan Fist Slam Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Five Seals Barrier Five Senses Confusion Disorder Flaming Arrow Missiles Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability Flashing Bell Beams Flight Technique Floating Bubble Technique Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Flower Ninja Art: Maximum Cutting Flower Ninja Art: One Hundred Blossoming Flowers Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves Flowering Haze Illusion Technique Flying Nail Mist Piercing Flying Sparrow Flying Swallow Flying Swallow Barrage Flying Thunder God Technique Forbidden Summoning Technique: Fire Rat Forbidden Technique: Earth Golem Forbidden Technique: Gedo Mark Forbidden Technique: Seal Destruction Formation Ino-Shika-Chō Four Black Fog Battle Formation Four Legs Technique Four Symbols Seal Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment Four-Corner Sealing Barrier Frog Conversion Technique Frog Kata Front Lotus Front Lotus of Love and Youth Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin Fugai's Howl Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Impact Fury Fury Swallow Future Telling G Gale Raging Wall Gallant Rasengan Gathering of the Snakes Gedo Mark: Release Gelel Blast Gelel Laser Gelel Rasengan Generic Sealing Technique Genes of the First Hokage Genji Dance Genjutsu Binding Genjutsu Kiss Genjutsu Shiranui Genjutsu: Crow Shark Release Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape Genjutsu: Tree Binding Flying Swallow Death Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Instruction Gentle Fist Style One Blow Body Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Giant Shuriken Apparition Giant Snake User Technique God of Night Lightning Golden Thunder Power Golem Technique Great Ball Rasengan Great Combo of Shizune and Tonton Great Sand Mound Shukaku Destruction Great Sandstorm Technique Great Sickle Weasel Technique Great Vacuum Cannon Green Egg Bombs Green Shooting Star Grudge Rain Guillotine Drop Gushing Water Imprisonment Guts Rasengan H Hair Camouflage Hair Spikes Hanzō's Exploding Tag Technique Harem Technique Hatake Taijutsu Combo: Sky Haze Clone Technique Headbutt Heal Bite Healing Chakra Transmission Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique Heaven Collapse Heaven Defending Kick Heaven's Dance of Hazy White Heaven's Needle Barrage Heavenly Transfer Technique Hell Needles Hidden Mist Technique Hidden Rock Trap Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Hidden Shadow Wicked Ease Hideout Destruction Trap Hiding in a Toad Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Hiramekarei Unleashing Hog Release: Tonton Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands Honey Clone Honey Spit Trap Hot Sand Burial Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Human Body Shedding Technique Human Bullet Tank Human Bullet Tank Slam Human Bullet Various Tank Human Cocoon Technique Human Path Human Puppet Hundred Furious Palms Hydration Technique Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu Hyūga: Great Heavenly Spin I Iai Beheading Iaidō Ice Disk Technique Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: One Horned White Whale Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique Ice Spikes Illusion Bell Needles Illusion Technique: Mist Illusionary Mist Impaling Death Shards Important Body Points Disturbance Infinite Embrace Ink Bubble Explosion Ink Clone Technique Ink Creation Ink Flush Ink Hawk Lion Combo Ink Lariat Ink Mist Technique Ink and Wood Combination Insect Clone Technique Insect Jamming Technique Insect Jar Technique Insect Pillar Insect Pillar Technique Intersection Method Invariant Connection Iron Armour Seal Iron Sand Annihilation Iron Sand Drizzle Iron Sand Explosion Iron Sand Gathering Assault Iron Sand Spike Iron Sand Spike Forest Iron Sand Venom Strike Iron Sand World Order Iron Tail Crushing Cocoon Iron Tail Destruction Iron Tail Flat Defence Iwagakure Kinjutsu Izanagi J Jade Crystal Clone Technique Jet Booster Jump Jibakugan K Kaima Form Kakkō's Interrogation Genjutsu Kamina's Illusion Kamina's Smokescreen Kamui Kazekage Poison Strike Kazekage Triple Strike Killing Intent Kirin Kunai Knife Apparition Kunoichi Rumble Kusanagi Serpent Combo Kusanagi Sharp Slashes L Landmine Lance-ification Technique Lariat Laser Explosion Last Resort: Eight Gates Bombardment Lava Release: Lava Geyser Lava Release: Lava Globs Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique Leaf Burning Sky Leaf Coiling Whirlwind Leaf Combo Attack Leaf Concentration Practice Leaf Gale Leaf Great Flash Leaf Great Whirlwind Leaf Hot Wind Leaf Rising Wind Leaf Rock Destroying Rise Leaf Strong Whirlwind Leaf Style Youth Exercise Leaf Whirlwind Leaf-Style Willow Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique Legend of the White Fang Liger Bomb Lightning Ball Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Bolter Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning Lightning Chidori Cutter Lightning Cutter Lightning Cutter Combo Lightning Cutter One Flash Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake Lightning Destruction Lightning Double Cutter Lightning Dragon Tornado Lightning Hack Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Lightning Lion Combo Lightning Oppression Horizontal Lightning Release Armour Lightning Release Body Flicker L cont. Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release: Flying Thunder God Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Strike Armour Lightning Surge Lightning Sword Limelight Limitless Speed Lion Combo Living Corpse Reincarnation Living Wall Fist Living Wall Fist: Style One Living Wall Fist: Style Zero Long Range Mind's Eye of the Kagura Long Strangling Hairs Technique M Madara's Tailed Beast Extraction Technique Magic Lantern Body Technique Magnetic Ninja Arts Magnetic Ninja Arts: Electric Phantasm Magnetic Ninja Arts: Infinite Meteors Mangekyō Shark Sword Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulated Tools: Deadly Spheres Strike Manipulated Tools: Floating Blade Wall Manipulated Tools: Giant Iron Lump Manipulated Tools: Gigantic Iron Ball Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Steel Disaster Manipulated Tools: Multi-Blade Chaos Manipulated Tools: One Thousand Blades Attack Manipulated Tools: Spinning Swallow Show Manipulated Tools: Weapon Gun Manipulating Attack Blades Manipulating Attack Blades Blast Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Manji Formation Many Flowers in One Bloom Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Many Sand Arms Sphere Mayfly Mechanic Light Shield Seal Mechanism Three Edge Medical Maiden Shockwave Medical Mode Mega Palm Thrust Memory Blocking Technique Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique Menacing Shark Menma's Chakra Enhancing Music Mental Barricades Mind Body Confusion Technique Mind Body Distraction Technique Mind Body Disturbance Technique Mind Body Switch Technique Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique Mind Reading Mind's Eye of the Kagura Mind-controlling Dōjutsu Minefield Great Plain Technique Minefield Technique Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique Missile Needle Field Mist Servant Technique Molten Earth Wild Eruption Technique Morning Peacock Mud Needle Mudshot Technique Multi-Size Technique Multiple Attack Combo Multiple Connecting Kicks Multiple Connecting Punches Multiple Infinite Embraces Multiple Mudshot Technique Multiple Phantom Shuriken Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Multiple Smoke Clone Murderous Grasp Myriad Snake Net Formation Mysterious Peacock Method Mysterious Peacock Method: Apparition Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast Mysterious Peacock Method: Choke Mysterious Peacock Method: Destroy Mysterious Peacock Method: Dragon Mysterious Peacock Method: Join Mysterious Peacock Method: Wings Mystic Safety Bell Seal: Release Mystical Palm Technique N Naraka Path Naruto Cannon Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Rasengan Naruto's Ninja Handbook (jutsu) Necklace Sealing Technique Needle Jizō New Sexy Technique Nice Guy Pose Night Phoenix Nine-Tailed Berserk Nine-Tailed Fox Barrage Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream Nine-Tailed Fox Rapid Combo Nine-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar Nine-Tailed Fox Twister Ninja Art: Black Tornado Ninja Art: Conch Spear Ninja Art: Conch Whip Ninja Art: Fierce Dragon Palm Ninja Art: Giant Shuriken Technique Ninja Art: Hurricane Ninja Art: Inundated With Flowers Ninja Art: Moon Slashing Flower Ninja Art: Moonlight Beauty Ninja Art: Profusion of Flowers Ninja Art: Snow Cherry Blossom Dance Ninja Art: True Sickle Weasel Technique Ninja Art: Water Replacement Ninja Tools Barrier: Reverse Fish Scales Formation O Offering Flowers Funeral Offsetting Sound One Thousand Slash Dance One Thousand Years of Death One With the Tree One's Own Life Reincarnation One-Tailed Rasengan Orochimaru's Juinjutsu Ostrich Aerial Ostrich Meteor Blast Ostrich Rising Dragon Kick Ostrich Whirlwind Outcry of Earth Outer Path Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique P Pachinko Technique Painful Sky Leg Palm Heel Strike Paper Clone Paper Person of God Technique Paper Shuriken Paradise Pure Land Parasite Demon Demolition Technique Partial Multi-Size Technique Passing Fang Peacock Whirlwind Peacock Whirlwind Formation Peregrine Falcon Drop Perfume Spray Petal Diversion: Chakra Rope Petal Diversion: Flower Fireworks Piercing Showers Plasma Ball Poison Cloud Poison Missile Poison Mist Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Hell Poison Moth Genjutsu Poison Smoke of Crow Portable Water Field Portion of Legend Power of the Hokage Powerful Wind Wave Prepared Needle Shot P cont. Pressure Points of Harm and Death Preta Path Prison Sand Burial Projectile Stream Protection of the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Protective Bubble Dome Protective Sphere of Light Protective Tag Barrier Pudding Pudding Technique Puppet Buzzsaw Puppet Curse Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body Puppet Performance: Two as One Puppet Scatter Shot Puppet Smoke Bombs Puppet Spike Cage Puppet Technique Puppet Technique: Infinite Explosive Blades Puppet Technique: Multiple Blade Box Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Needles Puppet Technique: Revolving Blade Heavenly Drill Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain Puppet Whip Combo Puppet: May Rain Q Quicksand Waterfall Flow Quicksand Waterfall Flow: Poison R Raging Sky and the Cherry Blossom and the Earth Raging Thunder Rain Blood Drops Rain Tiger at Will Technique Rain of Spiders Rapid Crow Wings Rapid Fire Rasengan Rasengan Connection Ravaging Chakra Knives Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets Return of the Demon Reverse Buster Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique Reverse Lotus Reverse Summoning Technique Revival Fist Rinne Six Paths Rising Bomb Rising Dragon Dance Rock Armour Rock Avalanche Rock Avalanche Formation Rock Clone Rock Hive Roof Tile Shuriken Rope Escape Technique Rotating Ferocious Wind Ruining Sand Waterfall Burial S Sadistic Combination Sage Art: Amphibian Technique Sage Art: Fire Release Stream Sage Art: Frog Call Sage Art: Goemon Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Hair Needle Barrage Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasen Tarengan Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud Sage Art: Wind Release Stream Sage Combo Sage Mode Sage Power Sage Technique: Rasenrengan Sakura Blizzard Technique Sakura Dance of the Kunais Sakura Knee Stopper Sakura Rock Breakthrough Sakura Special Shuriken Throwing Technique Sakura Spirit Super Punch Sakura's Healing Technique Samurai Sabre Technique Sand Binding Coffin Sand Binding Prison Sand Body Sand Bullet Sand Clone Technique Sand Drizzle Sand Encampment Wall Sand Lightning Needles Sand Pillar Sand Rasengan Combo Sand Sensing Sand Shuriken Sand Sign Sand Stream Sand Taijutsu Tsunami Sand Waterfall Funeral Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral Sannin Mode Scattering One Thousand Crows Technique Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Scythe Weasel Sealed Bomb Square Release Sealed Iron Wall Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar Sealing Technique: Living Barrier Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal Sealing Trap Explosion Secret Anesthesia Secret Art: Flying Water Needles of Death and Destruction Secret Technique Stone Needles Secret Technique: Insect Bog Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon Secret Technique: Insect Gathering Secret Technique: Insect Root Secret Technique: Insect Sphere Secret Technique: Mist Rain Secret Technique: Muting Technique Secret Technique: Sealing Destruction Secret Technique: Sealing Release Senbon Shower Sensing System Technique Seven Swords Dance Seven-Coloured Rasengan Severe Stinging Slap Sexy Technique Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique Shadow Arms Shadow Bomb Vines Shadow Boulder Shadow Clone Kick Shadow Clone Sky Drop Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Demon Stripe Technique Shadow Drop Technique Shadow Endgame Technique Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique Shadow Imitation Technique Shadow Makibishi Technique Shadow Membrane Technique Shadow Mirror Body Changing Method Shadow Neck Bind Technique Shadow Network Technique Shadow Rope Technique Shadow Senbon Shadow Sewing Technique Shadow Sheep Cloud Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Shadows Collaboration Shapeshifting Technique Sharingan's Hero Sharingan: Negative Confusion Shield of Sand Shining Ostrich Kick Shinra Tensei Shock Wave Blossom Short Range Mind's Eye of the Kagura Shrine Seal Shrine Seal: Release Shrinking Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Sickle Weasel Technique Silent Killing Six Paths of Pain Sky Sand Protective Wall Slashing Bandages Slicing Crimson Wave Slithering Snake Mode Slug Crusher Slug Great Division Sly Mind Affect Technique Smack of Love Smoke Clone Smoke Dragon Smokescreen Bubbles Snake (Game) Snake Authority Spell Snake Implosion Snake User Technique Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Soap Bubble Slime Soaring Strings Soft Physique Modification Soul Detachment Technique Soul Hunt Soul Removal Soulbane Sound Four's Cursed Seals Space–Time Barrier Space–Time Migration Space–Time: Rasenrengan Special Attack Rasengan Sphere of Sand Spider Bind Spider Cocoon Spider Sticking Spit Spider Sticky Gold Spider War Bow: Terrible Split Spider Web Area Spider Web Flower Spider Web Unrolling Spiked Human Bullet Tank Spindle Formation Spinning Heel Drop Spinning Snake Thorn Spiralling Super Large Group Spheres Spirit Transformation Technique Spore Technique Springtime of Youth Full Power Steam-based Ninjutsu Steam-based Ninjutsu Steel Release: Impervious Armour Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Laser Circus Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Strange Kabuki Sage Dance Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection String Bean Binding Illusion String Reeling Technique Strong Fist Strong Thunder Lotus Chain Student and Teacher: Rasengan Substitute Technique Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle Sudden Crow Beak Suicide Bombing Clone Summoning Technique Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Summoning: Dual-Headed Snakes Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique Summoning: Fan Dance Drop Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Summoning: Iron Chain Wrapping Summoning: Iron Maiden Summoning: Iron Protection Wall Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance Summoning: Rashōmon Summoning: Rashōmon: Swallow Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind Summoning: Toad Shop Technique Summoning: Torture Chamber Summoning: Triple Rashōmon Super Beasts Imitation Picture Super Beasts Imitation Picture Dragon Super Beasts Imitation Picture Shower Super Beasts Imitation Picture: Armor Collection Super CHA Barrage Super Great Ball Rasengan Super Inner Sakura Super Multi-Size Technique Super Piston Punch Shockwave Super Pressure Super Revival Fist Super Spiked Human Bullet Tank Supreme Ultimate Rasengan Susanoo Swallow Art Swarming Art Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Sword Barrage Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of the Heavens Sword of Totsuka (jutsu) T Taijutsu Teamwork Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Rasengan Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword Telescope Technique Temple of Nirvana Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique The Great Sakura The Immortals Rushing Madly Ahead The Yellow Flash Thick Steam Flow Technique Third Eye T cont. Thorns Thousand Bee Stings Technique Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Thousand Hands Manipulation Military Art Thousand Needles of Death Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction Three Seals Barrier Three-Tailed Rasengan Three-Tailed Red Chakra Arm Rasengan Three-Tailed Turtle Mini Clone Three-Tailed Turtle Sonic Roar Three-Tailed Giant Turtle Water Ball Three-Tails Chakra: Release Thunder Burn Thunder Sabre Thunder Up Thunder of the Dead Time Mourning of Sunlight Time Reversal Technique Time-Release Technique Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique Toad Oil Bullet Toad Sword Beheading Tobi's Super Explosion Bomb Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Tonton Duo Tornado Drop Tornado Lightning Tornado Rasengan Tornado of Water Torrent: Hydration Technique Transcription Seal: Amaterasu Transformation Technique Transformation: Adamantine Staff Transparent Escape Technique Tree Climbing Practice Trinity Attack Triple Dynamic Entry True Desert Funeral True Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms True Rasengan True Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Trump Card of Pair Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi Mode Tsukuyomi: Black Dream Tsukuyomi: Illusionary Dream Twin Pole Drop Twin Rasengan Twin Rising Dragons Twin Rising Dragons Control Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique Twirling Rasengan Two-Tailed Monster Cat Fire Ball Typhoon Water Vortex Technique Tyrant's Calling U Uchiha Taijutsu Combo - Hilt Ultimate Art (Game) Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku Unparalleled Great Wind Formation Uzumaki Formation Uzumaki Naruto Combo Uzumaki Naruto Combo Attack Uzumaki Naruto Rasencombo Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo Uzumaki Super Clone Barrage V Vacuum Sword Vanishing Facial Copy Technique Vanishing Smoke Prison Technique Vibrating Sound Drill Violent Snake Germination Vision of Strongest Visual Technique: Inferno Visual Technique: Powerful Calm W Warp Rasengan Water Clone Technique Water Gathering Gorgon Water Needle Technique Water Prison Shark Dance Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release Genjutsu: Mystic Fog Prison Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Burdock Root Feeding Sharks Water Release: Demon Fish Wave Crash Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks Water Release: Flash Grinding Destruction Water Release: Great Excavation Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique Water Release: Great Water Arm Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique Water Release: Gunshot Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique Water Release: Huge Explosion Technique Water Release: Ice Darts Technique Water Release: Infinite Sharks Water Release: Large Projectile Water Release: Rampaging Water Water Release: Rising Water Slicer Water Release: Snake's Mouth Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Syrup Capture Field Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Water Beast Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Whip Water Release: Water Drowning Technique Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Water Release: Water Fang Bullet W cont. Water Release: Water Gun Water Release: Water Hardened Drill Water Release: Water Shark Breakthrough Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Shark Gun Technique Water Release: Water Shockwave Water Release: Water Sky Convergence Water Release: Water Trumpet Water Release: Water Wave Palm Water Release: Water Whip Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique Water Shield Shot Water Surface Walking Practice Weapon Grab Slam Weapon Summon: Demon Club Weapon Summon: Legend Staff Weapon Summon: Spears from the Ground Weird Mask Blast Flames Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder Whac-A-Mole Technique White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu White Snake Possession White Spirit Release Wicked Gong Mouth Wide Healing Wild Beast Fang Wild Body Strike Wild Dance Wild Lion's Mane Technique Wild Samehada Dance Wild Shuriken Dance Wind Counter Wind Cutter Technique Wind Cyclone of Lightning Wind Demon Special Attack Transformation Wind Enhanced Fire Wave Wind Enhanced Water Wave Wind Explosive Scythe Wind Flower Kick Wind God and Thunder God Technique Wind Kunai Blade Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Dragon Blade Rasengan Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Harbor Blow Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Petal Dust Dance Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Wind Release: Slashing Tornado Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Toad Gun Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Wind Release: Twister Shot Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist Wind Release: Wind Cutter Wind Rock Barrage Wind Spiders Technique Wind Terror Wire Cage Wolf River Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Binding Nest Wood Release: Dense Woodland Wall Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Impaling Roots Wood Release: Nature Creation Wood Release: Pillar Crush Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique Wood Release: Smashing Mallet Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique Wood Release: Stocks Wood Release: Transformation Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Wood Release: Wood Pillar Slam Wood Release: Wood Pole Combo Wood Release: Wood Projectiles Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring Wood Release: Wood Tendrils Wood and Brute Strength Wooden Lightning Spears Wooden Men Possession Turnover Manipulation Technique Wooden Puppet Manipulation Technique World Shakening Y Yamanaka Clan Telepathy Yellow Flash Rasengan Yellow Flash Speed Burst Yellow Flash Super Spiral Yin Healing Wound Destruction Yin Seal: Release Yosaku Cut Young Spirited Embrace of Youth Youth Leaf Barrage Youthful Leaf Lotus Z Zetsu's Clone Technique Zeus Which is the best tool? Adamantine Staff Antidote B Barrier Tag Bashōsen Benihisago Binding Tag Seal Bingo Book Black Ant Black Hole Blood Increasing Pill Book of Gelel Bubble Blower Bō C Chain Wind Staff Chakra Armour Chakra Blade Chakra Blades Chakra Bomb Cannon Chakra Disruption Blades Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw Chakra Receiver Chakra Seal Tag Chakra Transmission Communication Device Chakra-Suppressing Seal Chilli Pepper Bomb Cleaver Sword Concealed Mouth Ember Conch Shell Mace Crow Curry of Life D Dako Demonic Flute Dragon Blade E Eight Trigrams Trap Formation Drum Exploding Tag F First Hokage's Necklace Flail Flak Jacket Flamethrower Flash Bomb Flying Destruction Machine Forehead Protector Fūma Shuriken G Gama-chan Garian Sword Giant Folding Fan Gunbai H Hashirama's Living Clone Hero Water Hidden Kunai Mechanism Hiramekarei Hiruko Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment I Icha Icha Infinite Armour Injection Shot Injection Shot Sniper Iron Sand J Jidanda Jōhyō K Kabutowari Kama Third Kazekage Kiba (swords) Knight Sword Kohaku no Jōhei Kubikiribōchō Kunai Kunai Blades Kunai Grenade Kurosawa Kusarigama Kōkinjō L Lightning Barrel Lion-Headed Kannon List of Ninja Clothing List of Technology M Makibishi Manriki-gusari Mechanical Bird Melody Arm Meteorite Military Rations Pill Mind Awakening Pill Mind Reading Amplification Machine Mother and Father Mystic Safety Bell N New Moon Flower Perfume Ninja Info Cards Nuibari Nunchaku P Palm Hermit Stone Paw Encyclopedia Petrification Gauntlet P cont. Poison Puppet R Retractable Cable Arm Retractable Shield Retractable Spear S Salamander Samehada Sasumata Scalpel Scorpion Scroll Scroll of Seals Sealing Arm Braces Senbon Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll Shibuki (sword) Shichiseiken Shuriken Slime Suit Smoke Bomb Snake Summoning Scroll Snowboard Soaring Short Swords Space–Time Kunai Steam Armour Stone of Gelel Super Vibrating Lightning Release Sword Susanoo Bow Sword Sword of Kusanagi (Orochimaru) Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha) Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha) Sword of Totsuka Sword of the Thunder God T Tantō The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi Three Coloured Pills Tonfa Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths Triple-Bladed Scythe Tsuru-Kame U Umbrella W Water Stream Shooters White Light Chakra Sabre Winged Mechanical Device Wrist Launcher Y Yata Mirror Who is the strongest of the Sound Four? Jirōbō Kidōmaru Sakon Tayuya Kimimaro Sasuke Category:Community